Uwasa of the Commoner's Horse
|-|Mobile Game Appearance= |-|Rumor of Spirit Medium Ema= Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, possibly higher with Illusion Creation Name: Rumor of the Commoner's Horse, Rumor of the Townspeople's Horse, Rumor of the Machibito Horse, Rumor of the Awaiter's Horse. Origin: Puella Magi Madoka Magica: Magia Record Gender: Not Applicable Age: Unknown, less than a year however. Classification: Uwasa, Rumor, manifestation of a rumor. Powers and Abilities: From the Rumor Girls: Illusion Creation (Appears as a regular girl to people; the Shrine Rumor can make illusions of people), Teleportation (For the Rumor Girl and others), Memory Manipulation (The moment they disappear, people forget they even existed; this Rumor can also peer inside the memories of magical girls and regular people), technically Creation (Can create rumors, which in turn becomes Rumors; this Rumor was shown being able to create wooden planks). General Rumor Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 4 and 8, as the Rumors' "bodies" are the avatars of the actual Rumor, which is a rumor. They are dependent on the rumor to exist), Abstract Existence (Type 2, possibly Type 1; however their avatars can be touched), Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Absorption, Power Nullification (The water from its bubble attacks negated the magic of Tsuruno Yui, on top of being an ability for general Rumors), Duplication, Fusionism, Possession (Stated by Mifuyu in Chapter 7 of the mobile game), Pocket Reality Manipulation (In the anime version, the Rumors' barriers include both the reality around them and a pocket universe), Resistance to Magic and Energy Projection. Large Size (Type 0; shown as a long almost serpentine creature in the anime), Life Manipulation (Once written on, the wooden planks previously mentioned are given life and turned to minor Rumors), Darkness Manipulation (Several shadowy figures manifest to prevent people from partaking in the Rumor without actively writing on the planks), Perception Manipulation (Actively affecting the people who entered the barrier in regards to their loved ones), Regeneration (High-Mid; Yachiyo had torn cut the Rumor into three pieces and then tore through a huge portion of its head, to which it recovered with ease), Water Manipulation (On top of attacking with bubbles, actively shown manipulating the water in its barrier), Explosion Manipulation (Can cause its bubble attacks to explode upon contact), Flight (Flew through the several bridges of its barrier), Sleep Manipulation (From the mobile phone game version), Resistance against Fire Manipulation (Completely unaffected by being set on fire by Tsuruno Yui. Attack Potency: At least Small City level (Knocked out Iroha Tamaki in a simple hit, its primary method of 'attack' relies on psychologically weakening its victims, making it hard to scale to other characters present in its barrier, such as Yachiyo Nanami), possibly higher with Illusion Creation (Recreated both Mifuyu and Ui within its barrier, the former being shown still quite a capable magical girl) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Unable to dodge Tsuruno Yui's or Yachiyo Nanami's attacks, but still able to follow them around. It's illusion of Mifuyu easily dodged Iroha Tamaki's arrows with the greatest of ease) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (It's sheer size alone should give it a large lifting strength), at least Class 10 with its illusion of Mifuyu (Should have greater lifting strength than Iroha Tamaki) Striking Strength: Small City Class (In the mobile game, the Rumor is shown either hitting its enemy with its 'ears' or by ramming into them) Durability: City level (Survived hits from Tsuruno, but got eviscerated by hits from Yachiyo. This could also be partly due to the Rumor's innate resistance to energy projection and magic). Regeneration and Abstract Existence makes it hard to truly kill. Stamina: Unknown, possibly non-existent. (It's existent actively increases the amount of magical energy in Kamihama City, the source of its power) Range: At least several hundreds of meters (Managed to create a barrier full of several large bridges, that in turn are also several stories in height), likely several kilometers (It's barrier was shown with clouds and a sky, capable of technically spawning anywhere with the city if it wasn't for the fact that its a manifestation of a specific shrine) Standard Equipment: Several people, wooden planks. Intelligence: Unknown (The previous Rumor showed human intellect, but this rumor wasn't shown doing much in this regard) Weaknesses: Going against the rumor of the Rumor can negate their immortality, however, one still has to kill it. No matter how intelligent a Rumor becomes, they are still bound by their instincts. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Reality Warping:' They warp reality to make their own version of a Witch's Barrier, however, unlike witches, these are not pocket universes but the actual universe. Some rumors, like AI-Chan, can even warp electricity to make its own world in it. * Rumor's Veil: A Rumor's version of the Witch's Kiss. It is notably stronger, as it can manipulate even magical girls, but it cannot affect a large group at once, but one at a time, though it can make large groups eventually. * Absorption: Rumors can absorb the life energy and magic of a magical girl incredibly quicker than a witch as well, making their natural resistance basically moot. * Resistance to Magic and Energy Projection: They have a significantly superior resistance to magic than both magical girls and witches, to the point that an elite magical girl known as Yachiyo Nanami had to resort to physical combat despite being able to casually destroy witches left and right. Their resistance, for the most part, include all of the abilities the magical girls had, with exceptions such as Homura Akemi's Time Stop. (However, this could be because of the recent revelation of Time Sand rather than Magic being used to fuel Homura Akemi's Time Manipulation) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Game Bosses Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Monsters Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Memory Users Category:Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Abstract Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Life Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Puella Magi Verse